The Lesson Of Love
by Anka7995
Summary: How can you make such a big mistake? How can you be blind to the love of your life and give his place to someone else? Well you can, when you are Hermione Granger. She messed up this time. HHr. NO BASHING
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Maybe, I shouldn't have started this but you know I had lost all my notes to all old stories. Story inspired by _mychakk_'s _teacher's pet_ challenge.

Main Pairing: Harry/Hermione

* * *

**Prologue  
**  
Hermione

Sweat beads clamped on her forehead as she woke up screaming once again, the cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange seemed so real that she forgot for a moment that it was a nightmare.

She was taken back to the night at Malfoy Manor once again.

"Hermione," Her mother's silhouette asked as she peeked in from the door of her room, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Fine, mum," Hermione Granger replied with an assuring smile. She was glad that her relationship with her parents was back to normal.

She had reverted the memories of her parents about three months ago. They were not happy with the idea of hampering their memories with magic but in time they understood her reasons and forgave her.

Time heals anything. Well, Hermione hoped that time would heal the ache in her heart she felt right now being away from her best friend, the love of her life.

She had messed up, big time.

"You sure you want to go back?" Her mother asked, coming into the room.

Hermione marveled the similarity between her and her mother; the same brown hair, brown eyes and sharp wit.

"I won't even meet him," Hermione replied in a pained voice.

She had messed up. She had fallen in love with Harry Potter, her best friend, the boy who loved him like a sister.

So, instead of staying by his side and seeing him settle down with Ginny Weasley, she opted to leave.

She had not intended to go back to England at all. But her parents, after regaining their memories wanted to go back.

Hermione agreed.

Then Professor McGonagall had asked her to return for Seventh Year. She couldn't possibly miss an opportunity like that. So she accepted. Besides, there was no chance that she would meet Ron or Harry, as the two of them would have started Auror training last month.

She hadn't kept in touch with Harry because she just couldn't. And Ron had stopped writing to her after insisting that she should come back to England.

"Hermione," Her mother said, "The nightmares have increased since you learnt you are going back."

"I will be fine, mum," Hermione reassured.

Her mother ruffled her hair, and left the room.

Hermione sighed and turned on the night lamp, and sat on her desk.

Opening her journal and pulled out the letters she had tucked in the book.

_Hermione, _

_Come back. I think two months is enough time to heal. You can't always run away from this. _

_Why didn't you tell Harry that you were leaving anyways?_

_I think if you'd been here, you could have talked some sense into Ginny and Harry. They have announced they don't want to be together. Mum is a disappointed, I think. She wanted the two of you officially a part of the family._

_Not that I am complaining._

_But Ginny is acting weird and so is Harry. The two, even though they had what are they calling it, "amiable break-up", they won't look at each other or talk to each other._

_Harry says he is having second thoughts about Auror training. He is not telling me what he has been doing for past months. Now after the break-up he hardly visits the Burrow. Maybe, that's why Mum is disappointed._

_You left and now Harry._

_Please come back,_

_I miss you. Even Fred and George miss you._

_And Fleur is pregnant! _

_Mum is gushing over her and weeping, alternately. _

_Please Hermione come back._

_I need sanity._

_Love,  
Ron._

_P.S.- Don't bother replying, just come back._

Hermione had wept for hours after she read the letter. She missed Ron so much.

He as so understanding when she had explained she was leaving and maybe for good.

((O))

_12__th__ May, 1998_

"I have to leave," Hermione informed him with sadness and guilt filled in her eyes, "I am sorry."

Ron sighed, covering his face with his hands, "I understand," He said, "You need a break, that's fine."

"I-I might not come back," She revealed.

He smiled at her wryly, "You will," He assured, "I know you and you will. Take your time."

He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Don't wait for me," Hermione said, tears trickling down her face, "Find true love."

He nodded, a single tear escaping from his vibrant blue eyes, "You come back," He demanded, "I can't lose my best friend.

((O))

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her diary. Smiling wanly she decided that she would inform Ron that she was back in England. And get in touch with the Weasleys, maybe even Harry.

She had to face the music.

ooOOoo

**Harry**

After Hermione Granger, her best friend, the girl who was ready to walk to death with him had left the country without telling him about it. Harry was shocked.

He could not even grasp the fact that Hermione was gone.

How did she think he was going to cope?

Ginny was not happy at Harry's state.

After stretching their relationship beyond its limit, she had finally confessed to him she was in love with Neville.

She thought it was merely attraction, but was wrong. She had fallen for him during the past year, fighting alongside of him

The sad thing was Harry had merely nodded at that, wished her luck in life and left the Burrow.

He was coping or so he liked to believe.

He had left the Auror Training on second day of its commence.

Ron wasn't happy. But Harry needed it. He didn't want to chase the Dark Wizards anymore. He had chased one, which was enough for his lifetime.

With the help of McGonagall, he completed the course of Defence Against The Dark Arts in the summer and joined Hogwarts as a Professor.

The next day, Hogwarts was to commence.

Harry did not know what to expect.

And with every moment, he missed Hermione.

He found himself wondering more than once, how things would have been different, better, if Hermione was around.

**Word Count:1000**

* * *

_Well, that was it._

_I haven't written Harmione before, so please, please tell me your opinion._

_Yes, the first chapter was a bit angsty and short, but I assure you lengthy fluffs await you._

**_Should I continue this one?_**

Review!


	2. View From The Other Side

_I know I am a tad more than fashionably late in posting this chapter and I apologize for that. Life came in the middle and then Ramadan and College started on the same date. This reminds me to wish all of my muslim readers a "Ramadan Mubarak" or "Happy Ramadan" Remember me in your prayers. _

_That left aside, I can proudly inform you I was not sitting idle all this time! I have planned out 8 chapters of the story... which will be comfortable 1500 words. Hope that's fine with you._

_Please review and give me your feedback, I love listening from you and reviews make me write faster!_

_Without much ado..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**View From The Other Side**_

"Harry, stop fidgeting," Professor McGonagall's voice said making Harry come out of his reverie. His glazed over eyes came back into focus and he looked at the Headmistress of Hogwarts, who looked back at him with an amused smile, "You are a Professor now, Potter."

"I am still unsure about this, Professor," Harry expressed, "What if I mess up in front of the class?"

"You wouldn't," Professor assured, "And how many times do I have tell you that call me Minerva, you're not my student but colleague."

Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall sheepishly and wondered what turn his life had taken since Voldemort died.

Harry had wanted to become an Auror when he was fifteen, but after Voldemort died he was tired. He didn't want to chase after dark wizards anymore. He had one enough to last a lifetime.

He had talked to McGonagall about his reluctance to join Auror Training. McGonagall had been helpful and she was the one who had suggested teaching as a profession. Subtly reminding him of the Dumbledore's Army days, which brought a smile to his face. Harry had to confess that he enjoyed teaching a lot. Even though the main intention was to work against Umbridge or towards safety from Voldemort, that was an experience he didn't regret.

McGonagall had suggested that he enroll for the Advanced Defence Training, which would help him teach if he decides to and also to join the Auror Training, to see if he really wants to pursue the career.

He left the training within first week.

He completed his intensive training just two days ago. And he was not sure how he was going to teach students who were practically his classmates, housemates, schoolmates. It will be awkward to say the least.

"Don't over think, Harry," Professor McGonagall said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You will do fine."

Harry nodded skeptically and took a deep breath.

McGonagall gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder and headed towards the Great Hall.

Harry stared at McGonagall's retreating form and a memory flashed in front of his eyes.

*13th May, 1998*

Harry descended the stairs of the Burrow in a sleepy haze. Nightmares didn't usually let him sleep at night, so he usually slept late and woke up early. Usually, by this time, Hermione would be down in the kitchen preparing two cups of tea.

But that day, Harry entered the kitchen to find it cold.

A sense of paranoia filled his mind as he dashed to Ginny's room which she shared with Ginny.

Ginny woke up groggily at the noise of the door being thrown open and rubbed her eyes.

"What is wrong, Harry?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, not bothering to reply to Ginny.

"Dunno," Ginny muttered, resting her head back to the pillow, "Maybe in the kitchen where you two have morning tea, or having a walk,"

"She was not in the kitchen, Ginny," Harry said.

"Ask Ron," Ginny mumbled, and burrowed herself under the quilt.

"What happened?" Ron asked, making Harry turn to look at his best friend.

"Hermione is missing," Harry stated.

Ron calmly looked at Harry and said, "She isn't missing, she left."

"She what?" Harry exclaimed.

"She didn't tell you?" Ron asked, confused.

"She said, she needed a break from everything and that she needed to find her parents…"

Harry heard no more, he turned and left. Wondering what would make his best friend, the one who was ready to walk towards death with him, leave him now…

((O))

Harry shook off the memory and sighed once again, following McGonagall's steps to the Great Hall.

That was the day he realized something, which he should have known all along.

He loved Hermione Granger.

He couldn't imagine life without her. He had resigned to fate and was ready to leave Ginny. The separation had hurt but not as much as separation with Hermione had.

'Well, too late,' Harry thought begrudgingly, 'she left, without a goodbye and no idea when she will be back. If she will be back.'

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed from behind him making Harry reach his wand in response. Harry took a calming breath and wondered for how long this paranoia would last.

"Hey, Nev," Harry replied, "All set?"

"I am fine," Neville smirked, "Just an Assistant Professor… What about you, Professor?"

Harry smiled back at his once timid friend, "Just peachy," Neville raised an eyebrow and Harry exclaimed, "Okay, who am I kidding? I am nervous as hell!"

"So you are swearing," Neville smirked, "You must be really nervous then."

"Yes, I am," Harry admitted unashamedly.

Neville chuckled, "Were you this nervous before DA lessons, too?"

"No," Harry confessed, "I was nervous, but Hermione was there to knock some sense into me."

Neville's face turned solemn at the seriousness in the tone of his friend.

"You miss her, don't you?" Neville asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"Don't worry, Harry, she will be back," Neville assured him, "Give her time."

"What must have been the reason for her to leave?" Harry asked, angrily, "And that too, without a goodbye, a missive, anything!"

Neville sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Everyone suffered Harry, and everyone has different ways to deal with it… Hermione just needs time."

Harry calmed down and looked at Neville, "Thanks," He said, and not many words were needed.

As time had passed, Neville and Harry had grown closer. Harry had taken time to inform Neville about the Prophecy. He believed that Neville needed to know.

Neville had listened intently and informed Harry that how this explained why his parents were in hiding when attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange. The two had shared a special bond since then. Sharing the same workspace only deepened their friendship, as the two helped to re-build the completely destroyed parts of Hogwarts. It didn't require much effort though, Hogwarts was a magnificent castle and it began to repair itself. The only parts which did require work and efforts were the parts which were cursed and the magic within had been destroyed.

Gradually, the castle regained his grandeur, even though in Harry's opinion not much of it had been lost. But Harry had to accept that the magnificent castle didn't hold the same sense of aloof happiness that it once did. Evil deeds had taken place in the castle and many lives had been lost. He had to commend at the efforts of the Professors who had reinstated the same sense of safety and warmth into the castle.

Of course, all things were not forgotten but they were getting there… at least the pain felt was comparatively less.

Harry felt like he was home, partially the reason he accepted McGonagall's offer.

Harry and Neville reached the Great Hall and entered it from the staff entrance and sat on the table.

Harry found it weird not to be sitting on the Gryffindor table, but understood that it won't be acceptable if he sat on the Gryffindor Table.

He looked at his plate, but found nothing of interest. The upper year students had begun to enter, so he decided to scan the crowd for the returning students of his year. There were Dean and Seamus who were sitting beside each other. Ginny had returned, too, Harry wondered how awkward the class was actually going to be and noticed that Ginny's gaze was on the staff table, on Neville, to be precise.

'Well,' Harry smiled to himself, 'Not so bad, after all.'

Harry looked at the gate; a familiar mane of bushy brown hair was visible, and he felt his smile drop.

Various emotions danced along Harry's mind, ranging from anger to relief.

Hermione was too engrossed in a conversation with Lavender to notice him. Harry noticed the scar on Lavender's cheek, a token from Greyback. The two girls were closely followed by Parvati, Padma and Luna.

Harry noticed vaguely as McGonagall gave her speech, his brain still not grasping the presence of his best friend, the girl whom he loved, the very friend whose return was uncertain to him.

It was not until, McGonagall announced his name on the podium, that he was broken out of his reverie.

He stood up shakily, took in the fervent applause, and sat down…

That is when their eyes met…

* * *

_((Holds the laptop in front to protect from rotten vegetables thrown in my direction)) _

_Review lovelies, even though you wish to rant! :D_


End file.
